iTunes challenge- Hey Arnold fanficiton
by foreversafehere
Summary: I did one of those challenge thingys.. where you have to put your iTunes on shuffle and write a drabble about a ten songs. You had to write something different for each song, and you only had the amount of time in the song to write said drabble. (One of mine lasted a little longer however.) Hope you all enjoy. C;


**Fix You-Coldplay**

"**And high up above or down below.. When you're too in love to let it go. But if you never try, you'll never know just what you want. Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones.. and I will try to fix you.**

"Hello? Helga?"

"Please come pick me up, Arnold."

"Are you okay? What happened, Helga?" Arnold started to worry.

"Just come pick me up. Please."

Arnold was there within minutes. Helga got in the car calmly and contently and as soon as they pulled up in front of the boarding house she burst into tears. Arnold jumped out of the car and ran around to her side. He opened the door, picked her up and carried her into the house. He managed to climb up the stairs to his room and place her gently on the bed. Kneeling in front of her, he took her hands.

"Helga, tell me what happened."

Helga's head dropped as she resumed crying. "I just hate them so much.."

Arnold was immediately filled with rage. He knew how her parents treated her. Well, they really didn't treat her at all, that was the problem. She was always heavy with a feeling of abandonment.

He took her in his arms and whispered, "You know I'm always here, and always will be." He brushed a tear away with a finger. "I will always love you, you know that."

**Respect- Aretha Franklin**

"**What you want, you know I got it. What you need, do you know I got it? All I'm asking, is for a little respect when I get home."**

"This is more like it." This dance was beginning to lighten up. Helga had gone to the winter dance-social-ball-get together-shindig thing with Phoebe, and up until now, all the songs had been cheesy, or made for couples.

Respect, by Aretha Franklin. Helga loved this song. Phoebe knew that well and took her hand as they both ran out to the middle of the dance floor.

Now, Helga had grown well into her awkward yet strong body. At 17, she was quite the catch, if you disregard the stubborn attitude. Anyway, she found herself to be quite a solid dancer, and her and Phoebe loved losing control as soon as good songs came on. In the middle of the song Helga caught a glance with the person she had hoped would ask her to said dance-social-ball-get together-shindig thing.

Arnold.

Her heart began to race but she kept dancing and somehow mustered the courage to wink at him and smirk.

**So Well- Dawes**

"**And she does it so well. She pulls me out of time's cruel spell for long enough to finally tell.. that nothing is wrong."**

For such a happy person, Arnold has his depressing days. He'll find himself swept up in some sad movie about some horrible accident, or wound up in someone else's horrible problems. He liked people too much; at least, that's what Helga told him.

God, he loved her. She always knew what to do.

Today was especially depressing. Abner had finally taken his final breath. Abner, Arnold's best pet, the pig. He always had a smile, even if it was followed by mischief and clumsiness.

Arnold had been stewing in his sadness all day until he got a call from his girlfriend.

He answered with a sniffle. "..Hello?"

"Hey there, Ar-.. What's wrong?"

Arnold hated when she knew he was upset. He coughed. "N-nothing."

"I'm on my way."

With a, "damn", Arnold slammed the phone down and waited by the door in the dark for Helga to arrive. She opened the door to her poor boyfriend, sitting in a dark corner, head buried in his knees, which were drawn up to his chest.

She knelt down beside him. "Hey there bucko," she softly said as he leaned onto her shoulder.

"Wanna talk about it, champ?"

**Piano Man-Billy Joel**

"**Sing us a song, you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. For we're all in the mood for a melody, and you've got us feeling alright."**

Helga never would have seen this coming. She and Arnold had been dating now for a year and she was walking up to his house with his present playfully hidden behind her back. Her knock received no reply, so she - as she usually did at the boarding house - opened the door and walked in.

"Hello? Arnold? ..Anybody?" Her head turned at the faint sound of a piano being played. She followed the sound and faint light to the living room. The sound grew louder and the light grew brighter as she walked. She stood at the doorway of the family room and absorbed the sight in front of her. Arnold was seated at a beautiful baby grand piano, surrounded by candles.

This was new.

"Uh, Arnold? Wh-What's going on? And since when can you play the piano?" She asked with a nervous chuckle. He smiled and ceased playing. Standing up, Helga saw that he was wearing a tuxedo.

'This night was already getting better,' she thought.

"Happy one year anniversary, Helga." He smiled. Finally something she recognized. His smile could always bring her back to sanity.

**Good Morning Starshine- Hair the Musical**

"**Good Morning, Starshine! You lead us along, my love and me, as we sing our early morning singing song."**

"Thanks, Mrs. Pataki. I'm sure she'll be surprised!" Arnold called to the already snoozing Mrs. Pataki, who had just, in a daze, allowed Arnold to surprise Helga the morning of her birthday.

He quietly walked up the stairs and tried not to spill anything on his breakfast tray he prepared back at the boarding house.

Gently pushing the door open, he placed the tray on her night stand and knelt down beside her bed. He pushed a piece of hair out of her face and whispered in her ear, "Good morning, Starshine."

Helga groaned and opened her eyes, expecting one of her parents, or worse, her sister Olga. After blinking a couple of times she found it to be Arnold and roughly gasped, almost jumping out of her skin.

"God, you scared the shit out me, football head! What are you doing here this early?!" Helga scratched her head and yawned.

"The Earth says hello." Arnold simply answered back with a smile.

**If I Die Young - The Band Perry**

"**If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses. Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song."**

"Arnold, what would you do if I passed away?"

Arnold looked up from his homework at his girlfriend of now, what was it, 8 months? "Come again?" He raised an eyebrow.

"What would you do if I died?" Helga asked, more matter-of-fact.

"Why would you even think about that?" He simply asked.

"I don't know. You know I write a lot. Where do you think all that fiction comes from?" She chuckled a bit.

"I would be extremely upset." He answered, trying not to think about it.

"Ah." Helga replied. Somehow that wasn't what she was hoping for.. There was an awkward silence for a couple seconds until Helga heard a sniffle. "Arnold?" She looked at him, then down at his book as a tear drop fell on it.

"Oh, Arnold!" She pulled him into a hug as he sniffled again.

"Don't make me think about horrible things like that again, okay? You're alive, aren't you?!"

"Hey, hey, it's okay, I am _quite_ alive." She laughed.

"I'm so sorry."

**Shark In The Water - VV Brown**

"**Maybe there's a shark in the water, there's something underneath my bed. Oh please, believe I said, maybe there's a shark in the water. I caught them barking at the moon, better be soon."**

"Helga, I told you to watch yourself around that boy. He's trouble." Phoebe lectured as Helga painted another nail.

"Yeah, but Ryan's so cute, you know? One of those.. tough guys. And he's actually pretty smart." She smiled at the thought of him. Years had gone by since she liked a boy nearly as much as she pined over Arnold. She used to _obsess_ over him, but he never seemed to feel the same. Ah well, he was in her rearview mirror now.

Ryan had begun to notice Helga, and she began to notice him. He wore ripped jeans, listened to rough rock, and had this rebellious attitude that drove her crazy. The good kind of crazy.

"Pheebs, I'll be fine. We're just going for a walk." Helga replied as she slipped on a rather small t-shirt and headed for the door. "I'll call you when I get home." She waved before closing the door to Phoebe's house behind her.

She walked for a block or so until she met up with Ryan at the park they both agreed would be their rendezvous. He smiled and they began to walk and chat it up like they normally did.

After a half hour or so, they found themselves by an alley and Helga was so wrapped up in what they were talking about she didn't notice that he lead her down it.

"And so when I said that, she turned and-" Her sentence was interrupted by the feeling of someone taking her hand. She looked down and saw that the hand connected to hers was connected to Ryan, and she blushed. (Though, who could notice in the dark..?) Ryan used his other hand to pull the back of her neck into a kiss. His hand that was connected to hers found its way around her hip and held tight. He pushed her against the fence and Helga grew uncomfortable.

"Hey, hey! Easy, huh? You're crushing me."

"Geez, Helga, chill out, will ya? You know, I really like you." Ryan calmly said as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

This felt wrong.

"Yeah, but do you have to maim me?" Helga replied as she tried to ease her way out of his grip. He noticed her attempt at escape and gripped her wrists tightly. She winced in pain and he leaned in close.

"I _really_ like you, Helga."

Helga immediately began fighting his grasp, but even someone as strong as her was powerless. His hands released from her wrists and one of them cupped her mouth as the other gripped her ass, pulling her in. She managed to bite his finger and let out a long scream for help as he drew his hand away in pain. After recovering he slapped her across the face.

"God, you're annoying!" He growled at her. His other hand made its way up the back of her shirt and around to the front, and at this point, Helga was regretting her outfit choice. He was just about at her breasts when-

"Let. Her. Go."

They both jerked their heads to their left to notice a guy standing at the end of the alley. (-wow, I'm dragging this one out way past the song limit, guys. -)

Ryan took Helga by the arms and threw her onto the ground, walking over her as she hit the ground with a short scream.

"Who the fuck do you think you are, bro?" He turned his head and squinted to get a better look at the guy he was about to throw a fist at.

"Arnold?" Helga coughed as she pulled herself off the ground.

"Helga, stay there."

"Arnold? Arnold _Shortman?_" Ryan laughed. "Alright, then, Mr. Peaceful. Fight me." He crossed his arms across his chest. In a split second, Arnold threw a rough punch and winced a bit as it made contact with Ryan's face. Ryan fell to the ground and Arnold quickly but gently grabbed Helga's hand and began to walk the separate way. As Ryan picked himself off the floor and prepared to chase after them, he heard the faint sound of a police siren and noticed some oh-so familiar red and blue blinking lights.

"Shit." He took off running the other way and just before getting away he was met up with another cop car. Arnold and Helga got away before they got stopped for questioning. Arnold put his arm around Helga and spoke gently.

"Are you okay, Helga?"

"Y-.. Yeah, I'm fine. At least I am now. Thank God he chose to force himself on me in the alleyway behind the boarding house, huh?"

Arnold chuckled at her incredible behavior. Only Helga could make a joke at this time. "Want me to walk you home?"

Helga dropped her head. "I really don't want to go back there tonight. I'll just walk back to Pheeb's or something."

"You can sleep at my place." He turned to her and smiled. "I mean, we're already here. You can have my bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

Helga smiled at his gesture. "Alright." As soon as they made their way up to Arnold's room, she began to fully realize what had just happened to her. She slid down against the wall to her knees and broke into tears.

"Helga!" Arnold suddenly realized what was happening. "The shock must have worn off," he half told himself, "Come here." He picked her up, literally, and placed her on the bed, but she wouldn't let go, so he climbed next to her and held her tight as she got all of the shock and fear and sadness out of her system. He softly pet her hair and told her everything was going to be alright until she fell asleep.

(-I just really wanted to finish that one…-)

**Keep Holding On - Avril Lavigne**

"**You're not alone, together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand."**

Helga ran to the boarding house as soon as she got the call. She stopped for a second to catch a full glimpse of what was going on. Arnold's grandfather had passed away in his sleep and there was a hearse and ambulance in front of the house and everything. Helga ran again until she was suddenly inside the house, offering short condolences to everyone she crossed until she found Arnold, who was inside his grandpa's room.

"Arnold." She softly said. His head was buried in his hands as he sat in his grandpa's chair. This man, who had meant everything to him, had just died. She slowly walked up to him until she was standing in front of him, looking down as he grabbed onto her and sobbed into her shirt.

"He's gone.." Helga managed to cipher between muffled tears.

"I know, bucko, I know." She patted his head softly and shushed him. Kneeling down, she gently lifted his chin so he was looking directly into her eyes. "Your grandpa loved the crap out of you, Arnold, and he lived a good, long life."

"It wasn't long enough!" Arnold shot back at her. She nodded calmly.

"I know." She couldn't do anything but pull him back into a hug and wait out the tears.

**Stupid Girls - P!nk**

"**What happened to the dream of the girl president? She dancing in the video next to 50 Cent."**

Phoebe knew why Gerald loved her, and she knew it well. He told her frequently. She was intelligent, funny, witty, talented, and beautiful, above all. She hated those girls who wore tiny skirts and acted stupid to get attention. They disgusted her, and she pitied them to no end. Phoebe was on the road to be the CEO of some fabulous, big company and those girls were on the road to cocaine and prostitution. Maybe some of the lucky ones would work at a gas station.

Ever since Phoebe was a girl she had been picked on for her brains. At first, it was "nerd", "geek", and "dweeb", and as she grew up, it was "bitch", "snob", and "prude". Sure, it brought her down, but she knew, deep down, that it was jealousy. These girls knew their fate and envied anyone who they couldn't bring down with them.

**Satisfaction - Benny Benassi**

"**Push me, and then just touch me, 'till I can get my.. satisfaction."**

Arnold and Helga had been dating for two years now and they were drawing close to the end of their Junior year in high school.

They were hanging out, like usual, and after a couple hours of sitting on the floor and talking, they ended up locking lips. Arnold groaned against Helga's lips as she pushed her hands further and further down the front of his shirt. She squealed as he playfully squeezed her ass, pulling her up onto his lap. She straddled him and began to tug at his shirt, smiling slyly as she did so.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She giggled and pulled his shirt over his head. Pushing him against the bed, she attacked his neck, causing a long shiver to run down his spine. She gave his neck one long lick and he had had enough. Arnold pushed her to the floor and got on top of her before he could finish his moan.

Helga squirmed underneath him but gave him the most seductive look she could muster.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered as she dropped the look and smiled naturally.

(God that took a LONG TIME.)


End file.
